An Unexpected Love
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: wrote with milael:: An abusive relationship leads to a blossuming new love
1. Chapter 1

**An unexpected love**

**By TeamFreeWillAngel and milael**

**Chapter 1**

Like usually, Priestly went to Beach City Grill, the shop where he worked everyday as cook. His co-worker already were here and was working.

"Always late, Priestley !" A red-haired girl exclaimed. He looked at her. It was Tish, his former girlfriend. They were together for two months before realizing they weren't destined to be together. They were so different and Priestly wasn't the guy for Tish. The fact to have to change for her was against what he thought, what he told a friend in the past and so he had taken back his appearance from before, feeling more at-ease like that. The red-haired girl had understood that and now, in spite of their break-up, they still were good friends.

"It's not my fault my alarm clock didn't ring," he said. A girl sat in front of a computer laughed. It was Jen, another friend.

"Say it actually was you didn't want to wake up and so you threw your alarm clock." It was the truth but Priestly would never say that. It wasn't his fault if the night, he didn't manage to sleep just after going to bed.

"Where are Piper and Trucker ?" he asked after noticing the two he had mentioned weren't here. Trucker was the owner of the shop whereas Piper was a clerk, and another friend. It was infortunate to say that but Tish, Jen, Piper and Trucker were his only friends. It was the only who accepted him for what he was. They hadn't judged him on his appearance and had learnt to know him before having their own idea on him. Unfortunately because of his appearance and what people thought about that, he didn't have somebody to share his life with, somebody who accepted him for what he was and who really loved him. His friends did stop to tell him he'll find somebody but sometimes he had difficults to believe that.

It was Jen who answered. "Trucker has something to do but he'll come back this afternoon, and Piper is with Noah and his daughter. Noah is sick and so she has to take care of Julia (I don't know if it's daughter's name)." Priestly nodded and put his apron. Then he started to cook.

The morning went by, and they already had sold many sandwiches. Jen, Priestly and Tish still were alone with two familiar customers. It was quiet and whereas Jen talked with her boyfriend though the computer, Priestly and Tish played to pass the time. The cook had done a lot of sandwiches before and nobody came for a moment.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Tish said. She left and Priestly found himself alone. He sighed and searched for something to do. Suddenly the door opened and Priestly raised his head to see the new customer. His heart stopped a beat when he saw the person was a young and very beautiful man. The latter had shaggy brown hair and beautiful blue and green eyes. He watched him come closer and raise his head. Unlike many people, the man didn't react to his appearance.

Eventually Priestly found his voice and spoke. "Good afternoon, what can I do for you ?" The young man smiled softly and answered. The cook surprised himself to like this sweet voice.

"Hi. I'd like two sandwiches please."

"What sandwiches ?" The man looked at the list of sandwiches and said the name of those he wanted. Fortunately for Priestly, one of them wasn't prepared yet because it was a sandwich that a few people took. So he put the meat to cook and, while he wrapped the other, he started to talk with his customer. "I'm Priestly and you ?" The man smiled.

"Sam." For a moment, Sam and Priestly talked although the latter noticed the young man was shy. But he really liked that, especially when Sam blushed. He found him adorable. Eventually the last sandwich was ready and Sam had to leave after paying. Priestly looked at him and when the door was closed, he sighed. Jen raised her head from the computer and stared at him.

"You like him," she said teasing. Priestly turned around her and protested.

"What ? No !"

"Yes, you like him." Tish came back at this moment.

"What's happening ?" she asked confused. Whereas Jen told her what it just happened, Priestly watched the door, thinking about this guy named Sam.

Here's the first chapter !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam made his way out to a nice car that was parked in front of the grill. He sighed as he slid into the passanger seat. A bad boy looking man set behind the wheel. He looked over at Sam from behind his dark designer sunglasses. Sam set the bag on the bench seat in-between them and looked out over the door.

"What took you so long?" The man asked. "It shouldn't take you that long to get two sandwiches." Sam didn't answer him. That's when he felt a strong sting as the man's hand found its way across his cheek as he slapped him. Sam cried out in pain. He didn't know that Priestly had seen the whole thing from inside the resturant.

"Sorry Jesse." Sam said. He held his reddened cheek as he fought not to cry. Crying gave Jesse the satisfaction that he wanted.

"That's what I thought." Jesse said. "Anyway, why were you in there so long?"

"I...the sandwiches had to be fixed." Sam said. Jesse seemed pleased by Sam's answer, because he didn't swing his hand at Sam's face again. He knew that Jesse's last hit would leave a brusie more than likely and he would have to go by some cover-up at the store to make sure that no one would see the bruise on his face come tomorrow.

"You know that I love you." Jesse said. "And you know that I have to punish you when you start acting out." Sam hung his head. Jesse pulled the car away from the sidewalk, unaware that the green eyes from inside the store was staring at him.

"I know Jesse." Sam said. Jesse looked over at Sam and smiled at his pain. It always turned him on to see Sam acting like the bitch that he was. He reached over the bag and grabbed Sam's hand. Sam winced at the feeling of Jesse's rough hand against his. He couldn't believe that he was still with him after everything...but he was in love with him. He loved Jesse with all his heart and soul.

"But trust me Sam." Jesse said, hooking his finger under Sam's chin when they pulled up to a red light. He moved Sam's head so that he was looking at him. "You can make it up to me when we get home." Jesse smiled at him before leaning over to kiss him. When he pulled away, Sam set staring out the window.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Sam thought to himself as him and Jesse made the drive back to their apartment.

God, isn't Jesse just so mean! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days went by. Two horrible days for Sam. Jesse was in a dreadful mood because of several problems. And unfortunately, Sam was the one who had suffered and still suffered, even though he did nothing to deserve that.

Today, his boyfriend wasn't at home because of his job. So Sam was alone and as there wasn't anything to eat in the house because they didn't do shopping yet, he had to go out to eat. He then decided to go to the shop where he had bought two sandwiches two days ago. He had found them very good and he didn't have enough money to eat at a restaurant.

When he got in the shop, he noticed there were three girls and two men. He recognized among them the man who had served him two days ago. In spite of this one's appearance he really liked him. He seemed nice and funny.

Everyone raised his head when they heard the door bell resounded. Sam was ill-at-ease by this attention but when the man - Priestly if he remembered well - met his eyes and smiled, he also smiled, blushing. He came closer and the cook spoke.

"Hi Sam, how are you ?" Sam couldn't prevent himself from being delighted to see that Priestly remembered his name.

"I'm fine, Priestly and you ?" He said, ignoring the others in the shop. All of his attention was on the cook. The latter's smile became bigger if it was possible.

"The same. So what can I do for you ?"

"I really liked your sandwich the last time and I wonder if I can have the same."

"Of course. Which one ?" Sam said his order and watched the cook prepare the sandwich. This time, that lasted more time but Sam didn't complain because like that, he could talk with Priestly. "So are you a student ?" the latter asked curiously. Sam stopped eating, taken by surprise. He then lowered his head. He didn't like to talk about that.

"Not anymore," he nevertheless said. He was still going to college three months ago but Jesse had asked him to stop to go, or rather he had forced him to stop. His boyfriend liked to control his life and if he had forced him to stop, that's because he thought it was useless for him. For him, Sam should be a good housewife to prepare the meals, to clean the house and to please him sexually. He didn't understand why he had let this keep happening, maybe because he loved Jesse very much and he had nobody to help him.

Once, he had tried to leave when the beatings were becoming more violent and the sex more ferocious but Jesse had succeeded to catch him. The punishment was so terrible after. He couldn't even get out of the bed for two weeks. After that, he hadn't tried again.

Priestly seemed to feel this subject was sensible and changed it with a subject more funnier. Fortunately, that seemed to work because quickly, Sam found his smile again and after some minutes, started to laugh.

The cook finished to talk about the moment where he had had to do a grocery run to buy tampons. Sam couldn't keep from laughing. He hadn't do that since a long time and he was surprised to feel more lighter, more happier. However, this moment finished when the door opened and a man entered. Sam turned the head to see and became pale seeing it was Jesse. And the latter wasn't happy.

Sorry (or not) for the end of this chapter. What will happen to Sam ? Please, a review ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jesse stepped forward with a growl. He grabbed Sam's wrist and squeezed it, making Sam cry out in pain. Everyone reacted to the sound, especially Priestly. Trucker glared at Jesse, but didn't do anything. He wasn't just going to mess in someone else's life.

"Jesse, you're hurting me." Sam said. Jesse began to drag Sam towards the door, but Tish and Piper jumped in front of the door while Jen and Trucker stood behind him. Priestly went up to Jesse and pried Sam's wrist out of his hand. He gently pushed Sam over to the side, where Trucker went to him and put some ice on his wrist.

"Watch it you freak." Jesse said. "Sam is in trouble. He's going home with me right now." Priestly shook his head.

"No. He's staying here." Priestly said. He saw what Jesse was capable of. "Sam's too precious for you to be bossing around the way you do. Now leave." He said. Jesse shot a look over at Sam. Sam got a cold chill down his spine at the look.

"Priestly, don't." Sam said, moving away from Trucker. He walked to Jesse with his head hung down and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He knew that Jesse would get him sooner or later and if it was later, then there would be hell to pay. "Come on Jesse." Sam said, moving towards the door. Sam cast Priestly one last sad look before he followed Jesse out of grill. Jesse roughly pushed Sam towards the fancy sports car, then roughly shoved him into the passenger side. Priestly watched helplessly as the car drove away.

Jesse shoved Sam onto the bed. Sam was scared of about what was going to happen. He felt his pants being tugged off of him and his shirt was going next. He watched as Jesse removed his belt. He suddenly felt the leather smack against his soft flesh. He cried out in pain, but was met with a slap to the face.

"No talking unless I say you can." Jesse said. He then held Sam's wrists together and bound them to the headboard using his belt. Sam struggled against the makeshift restraint, but he couldn't move. Jesse removed his clothes and moved on top of Sam, straddling his hips. "You disobeyed me yet again Sam. Now it's time to take your punishment."

With that, Jesse opened up Sam and thrust deeply into him. It was so quick that Sam wasn't sure what to expect. The pain flared through him as Jesse thrust into him unprepared. They usually used lube and occasionally condoms, but today, Jesse wasn't using anything. And it hurt. Sam let out a small whimper that made Jesse smile as he began to speed up his thrusts.

"Jesse please!" Sam begged. "You're hurting me! Stop it please!" Jesse stopped for the briefest moment to punch Sam. He gasped out as the skin began to sting.

"I said I don't want to hear you talk." Jesse said. He continued to thrust into Sam, even when Sam began to bleed from the lack of preparation. And as he continued to rape Sam, he slapped, punched, bit, and did everything to Sam that he could to inflict pain. Eventually, darkness overtook him.

Poor Sammy! Bad Jesse! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Sam woke up, he wished he didn't do it. The pain was horrible. He hurt everywhere and every movement brought pain. He groaned and slowly raised up. He sat down on his knees, he didn't want to try to lay on his ass, knowing he'd hurt more. He watched around him to see if his boyfriend was here. Fortunately, he wasn't here and the young man sighed. He stood up groaning again then walked until he was in the bathroom. He closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw made him wince. Jesse had pulled all his punches.

His face was bruised and his blood had dried. His lip was cut and his nose had bled. His wrists also were bruised because of Jesse's grip and the belt. He had bruises and bites too on his chest and his hips. But he knew the more important damage was in his behind. He could remember what it happened before he lost conscious and he remember perfectly the pain and the blood when Jesse had…

Suddenly he had tears in his eyes. It wasn't the first time that happened but usually it was because he had done something bad. It was in these moments he didn't understand how he could still stay with this man. Beating him and… taking him forcefully without his consent wasn't love, he did know that. But in spite of that, he still loved him. Maybe because Jesse knew how to do that. After all, he was nice sometimes. He took care of him as if he really loved him. Like when he made love to him sweetly or when he gave him presents or massages. It was these little attention that made Sam think Jesse loved him. Maybe not as much as he loved him but he still loved him.

Sam sighed and turned in order to go to the shower. He really needed one, especially to remove blood and semen. He felt dirty and he wanted to remove this feeling. He took advantage of hot water and time to wash. Finally he got out of the shower and after drying he took care of his injuries.

He eventually got out of the bathroom and went to the living-room. However, he froze when he entered. His boyfriend was settled down on the couch with a beer in his hand and was watching the TV. He seemed to hear him because he raised his head and smirked.

"You took you're sweet time Precious," Jesse teased. Sam lowered his head, his wet bangs hiding his eyes. The older stood up and came closer of him. He took a fistful of his hair violently and forced him to look at him in the eyes. "What ? You don't like I call you "Precious" ? Though that didn't seem to bother you when that freak called you that name." Sam felt tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Jesse, please."

"Please what ? You're mine, you understand ? I call you what I want and I do what I want with you no matter where we are. Understood, _Precious_ ?"

"Yes, Jesse." The latter released him and smiled.

"Good. Now, go prepare the dinner." Without waiting for another word, Sam left to go to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Jesse left for a business trip. After roughly forcing himself upon Sam numerous times, he left some money, explained to him that he'd be back in a few days, and left without even telling Sam he loved him or good-bye. Sam lay curled up on the bed. He was in pain, physically and emotionally. He really wanted to call his brother and beg him to come save him, but the last time he had tried to call, the phone number he had was disconnected. And plus he wanted John and Dean to think that he was happier here than he ever was hunting. They would just look at him like he was a freak if he called them and said that he had lost his will to this man.

Sam got up hours after Jesse was gone. He dressed himself, covering the battle scars as best as he could, and put the make-up on. He didn't have enough to cover his eyes, so he grabbed a big pair of dark sunglasses and put them on over his black eye. He needed to go out and get some food. Jesse had ate a lot last night, leaving only a few cans and bottles of beer. Sam knew if he drank those without permission, Jesse would be pissed and the punishment would be bad. He thought about going to the sub shop, but that would raise too many questions from Priestly and the others. He didn't really feel like answering anything. Instead, he decided to just walk the short way the grocery store and buy stuff to hold him over for a bit, until his face and body healed a bit more.

Sam grabbed a cart and walked down the aisle, keeping his head down so his hair helped hide his face. He was going to have to go by some more cover-up soon. He didn't care if people looked at him like he was a girl. He needed to hide the proof from the outside world. He was walking along, minding his own business when his cart crashed into someone else's. His sunglasses went tumbling to the floor. He bent over to grab them, but a hand with black nail polish grabbed them first. Sam slowly looked up to the last person that he wanted to see right now.

"Sam?" Priestly asked as Sam took his sunglasses and roughly pushed them back on his face. "What happened to you?" He asked. He took Sam's head in his hands and gently removed the sunglasses. Sam cringed as Priestly looked at the bruised skin. His thumb accidentally brushed over the make-up, taking it off. He saw that Sam's eye wasn't the only thing that was bruised.

"It was nothing." Sam said. "I...I..." Priestly made Sam look at him.

"Did he do this to you?" He asked. Sam tried to back away, but Priestley's soft hands kept a hold of Sam. "Sam, answer me. What did he do to you?"

"I disobeyed." Sam said softly. "I deserved to be punished for what I did. I deserved everything that he did to me." Priestly lifted Sam's head so that he was looking directly into his eyes.

"You did nothing wrong." Priestly said. He then leaned to kiss Sam's lips. It was softer than Jesse's usually were. When they broke apart, Priestly pulled Sam into a hug and Sam laid his head against Priestly chest. "He doesn't deserve you Sam. I'm getting you out of that house Sam." Sam let himself be led out of the store by Priestly. What he didn't know was that one of Jesse's friends had seen everything and was calling Jesse. He didn't know that Jesse was on his way home and he wanted to kill Sam for cheating on him with the "freak".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When they got out of the grocery store, Priestly took Sam towards a van with many stickers. The younger couldn't prevent himself from smiling when he saw the different sentences written on the stickers. Priestly opened the door and let Sam get in the car before closing it and settling too. However he didn't start the engine. Instead, he waited, his eyes on his hands, worrying Sam. Indeed, the latter watched him, wondering what the man was thinking. He just hoped he wasn't changing his mind.

Suddenly green eyes met his own eyes and he opened them wide when he saw something he had never seen before. He couldn't say what it was but he knew this something affected him. His heart beat and his breath came faster. He tried to control himself so that Priestly didn't notice.

"I thought we could go to the beach," the older said. "But it's what you want. I just want to know you better. We can go wherever you want." The young Winchester smiled. He was delighted the man didn't change his mind and even proposed to go somewhere else to know him.

"I would love to go to the beach," he answered and didn't regret these words when he saw Priestly smiling as if he just received an awesome present. The latter started his car and drove. The road until the beach was peaceful. Sam was glad by this fact, he felt himself calm down. He knew he was safe with Priestly, even though he didn't really know him. It just was a feeling he had, a feeling who told him he could trust the cook.

They eventually arrived to the beach and the driver parked his car. They got out and Priestly took Sam toward a place calmer of the beach. He wanted to manage to talk with Sam without being afraid of being disturbed. They took off their shoes and hold them in their hands while they started to walk. They talked about many things, their likes and dislikes, their hobbies, their wants, etc… They also talked about their families but the older could notice Sam seemed ill-at-ease with this subject. Thinking something bad had happened between him and his family, he decided to change the subject.

Suddenly Priestly felt Sam take shyly his hand. He looked at him and smiled at him in order to reassure him, to show him he wasn't against this gesture. They continued to talk when suddenly somebody yelled behind them.

"Hey ! We don't accept freaks ! So leave before we make you leave." Sam and Priestly stopped, tense, and turned around to see the person who had talked. It was a man with his buddies and all of them looked at them disgusted. The man who had spoken was very tall and had small and brown hair and green eyes. He wore on his face a mocking smile.

"Why would we leave ? You don't own this beach so we have the right to walk here if we want," Priestly protested, fists clenched.

"Listen freak, it's our last warning. Leave this place or you wish you didn't do what we had asked. I wouldn't like to beat such a beautiful face." Snickers resounded among the group. Priestly made a step toward the man who made fun of him but a warm hand put on his arm stopped him. He then looked at Sam who watched him begging him to not to listen to the man with his eyes.

"Please, Pries, I don't want troubles. Can we go somewhere else ?" The cook sighed, he couldn't resist Sam's puppy eyes. It was impossible.

"Alright. Come on." He pulled Sam with him and took them away from the beach where they clearly weren't wanted. They continued to walk until the car. Priestly sighed and turned toward Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't think…" The younger smiled in order to reassure him.

"Hey, it's not your fault, you couldn't predict there will be homophobic idiots. And then, I wanted to tell you I'm hungry."

"Oh ! And where do you want to go ?"

"I don't know. As you want to go." Priestly smiled, he had a small idea in the mind. He just hoped there where he will take the woung man would please him.

"I have an idea. It's a restaurant not expensive but what they serve is really delicious."

"Ok. I trust you." Priestly felt his heart beat faster at these words. He didn't know why but he was happy to hear that. But a little voice in his head couldn't prevent itself from saying '_maybe he just says that to joke. He doesn't really trust you because he barely know you.'_ Ignoring this voice, he opened the door in order to let Sam get in the car and took his place.

The time went by quickly and by the end of the evening, Priestly wished he could stop the time. He wanted so much to stay with Sam, to not to let him leave. He had told him he would take him away from this so-called boyfriend who seemed to have fun beating him. Sam had not told him what had happened but he had noticed the young man sometimes was incomfortable and in pain. He was sad to see that, especially because he wondered how somebody could hurt such an amazing man as Sam. The latter was so nice and funny. It was a pleasure to talk with him. Besides he had accepted him in spite of his physical appearance, which had not happened for a long time. It was so great to be accepted by a person who was not a friend, a person that he loved very much.

Yes, in spite of the little time they spent together, Priestly already could see he loved Sam and he was falling in love with him. He just hoped the feeling was mutual.

So when it was the end of the evening and they were in the van, the cook decided to ask something to Sam, in spite of his fear to be rejected.

"Sam." The younger turned toward him smiling.

"Yeah ?" Priestly swallowed and breathed in in order to have the courage of asking what he wanted since the beginning of the day.

"Do you want to… to stay at my home tonight ?" He lowered the head, not wanting to see rejection in Sam's eyes. For a moment, no one said something. Then Sam smiled and took Priestly's hands to make him look at him.

"Yes, I would like that." Priestly then smiled. He started the van and drave, happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After stopping off at Sam's place for just a moment to grab clothes and other things, they drove to Priestley's place on the other side of down. It was so different then anything he had ever lived in before. There were these cloth posters hanging on the walls that had punk and rock bands. There was a lot of tie-dye and incense. Sam found it strange...but at the same time he felt at home. He had his duffel bag in his hands as Priestly pushed dirty clothes and take-out trash off of the couch. He looked at Sam, who was looking around in awe.

"The maid is off." Priestly joked. Sam smiled at his attempts to make a joke. "Welcome to moi maison." Sam looked at him strange. "It's French. I studied it in high school."

"Oh." Sam said. "I speak Latin and English." That seemed to perk Priestley's interest.

"Really?" He asked. "That's awesome man." Sam shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Priestly noticed. "Wanna take a seat?"

"Sure." Sam said. He walked over to the couch and set down. He kept his eyes downcast, not wanting to look Priestly in the eyes. Priestly gently touched Sam's cheek and Sam looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Priestly asked. Sam locked eyes with Priestly.

"I don't wanna go home." Sam said softly. Priestly smiled and gently caressed Sam's cheek with his thumbs.

"You never have to go back there." Priestly said. "We can go get more of you stuff tonight and you can stay here." Sam didn't look too convinced at Priestley's answer, so he decided that the best way to tell Sam that he was loved by someone was to show him. He gently kissed Sam's soft lips, much more delicate than Jesse ever did. Sam smiled at him before he leaned forward to kiss Priestly back. Priestley's heart began to beat faster and his palms began to sweat. He hadn't felt this way since that Chad Michael Whatever came to town. That blonde guy was the farthest thing from his mind right now.

"Let's do it." Sam said softly. Priestly took the duffel out of Sam's hands and tossed it onto the floor. He then grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on then." Priestly said. They quickly left Priestley's place and returned to Sam's. They shoved all of Sam's things into bags and boxes that were just laying around. Then they tossed them into the back of the van. Priestly drove out of the parking lot quickly. His driving style reminded Sam a lot of Dean, and how he would high-tail it out of an area after they just caught something on fire or killed one of the town's most "Upstanding" citizens. And since Priestly had given Sam the strength to finally cut the ties and leave Jesse, maybe he would have the strength to finally call his brother and tell him everything that he had been through over the past year or so. Maybe he could find the strength to step back onto the campus he had been forced to abandon so long ago. Maybe he could open himself up to love and have feelings for Priestly.

Sam and Priestly had been gone for awhile when Jesse Moore's fancy sports car pulled into the parking lot. He ran into his and Sam's...no just his, place and saw that Sam's stuff was gone. He roughly pulled out drawers and tossed them at the wall, he tore hangers out of the closet and buried them in the drywall and wood, he tossed the bed over looking for any sign to prove that Sam hadn't left him. He didn't find anything.

Jesse had fire in his eyes as he went to the top of the closet and pulled out a locked cashbox. He took a key from his key ring and unlocked it, removing a shiny .45 magnum. He loaded it carefully and turned on the safety. He hid it under his shirt, being held by the waistband of his jeans. With that, he left the building, not even bothering to shut or lock the door behind him.

We should call Batman. He should protect Sam from Jesse. Oh, this is a great song for this story that I found on my dad's old albums. It's called "Only Woman Bleed" by Alice Cooper from "Welcome to My Nightmare". Yes, I know that Sam's not a woman and would probably shoot me full of rocksalt if he was real and saw this, but it actually does fit, just change woman to him and there you go. Okay, I'll stop babling. Please reivew!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When they were in Priestley's home, the latter showed Sam where he would sleep and where the different rooms were. Then, as it was late, they decided to go to the bed. However, whereas Priestly feel asleep fastly, Sam, laying on the bed, couldn't sleep. He couldn't keep from thinking about the day he had spent with Priestly. He hadn't felt so free in a long time, so… happy. The last time was with his big brother. Today, Priestly had achieved to make him have a good time. In spite of the trouble with those men at the beach, they had had fun. He could remember how many times the cook had succeeded to make him laugh. Something that it hadn't happen in a long time too.

He had difficulty to believe a good man like Priestly even wanted to spend time with him. He was just was a poor and pathetic boy who couldn't defend himself against his boyfriend, in spite of all the training he had had with his father. He was so weak and yet Priestly seemed to want to be with him. It just was… unbelievable !

_Priestly…_

Every time he thought about him, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He knew why. He already had felt that when he had met Jesse for the first time. And because he knew why, he wished he couldn't feel them. As he had said before, he might open himself up to love and to Priestly, but for the moment he wasn't ready. He didn't have the strength to do that. He was afraid of what would happened if Jesse was repeat with Priestly. He felt guilty to have this thought because he knew the cook wasn't like that. But he couldn't prevent himself from thinking that. Probably because of the abuse he had suffered with Jesse.

It was with these thoughts he feel asleep.

Priestly awoke in the middle of the night. He didn't know why and he wanted to sleep again. However after several minutes, he gave up. Apparently he wasn't tired anymore. So he sighed and stood up. It was useless that he stayed in the bed if he couldn't sleep. Besides he had to pee. So he went to the bathroom and got out when he had finished. Then he went to the living-room. As he lived in an apartment, he just had one bedroom and so Sam had to sleep on the couch. Priestly had protested saying he could sleep on the couch and Sam could take his bed, but the latter had refused.

That's why when he got in the living-room, he saw Sam sleeping on the couch. He immediately stopped and watched him. He couldn't prevent himself from finding the younger beautiful and adorable. Asleep Sam was relaxed and peaceful. It was as if his problems weren't present in his sleep.

Priestly knew he was screwed-up. How could he have feelings for a young man who had problems and suffered abuse ? But how could he not fall in love with him ? Sam was so nice and lovely. He knew the latter would never feel the same thing that him. But that didn't prevent himself from keeping on having feelings for him. All he could do, it was not telling Sam that and hiding them. It was sad and he had the feeling he was one of these characters of TV show who was hopelessly in love with an unapproachable person. But he didn't care about that. All he wanted was that Sam is alright and safe.

Suddenly Sam sighed and turned in his sleep. Priestly watched him and smiled. He came closer and crouched in order to lay a hand on Sam's hair. He moved it through his hair and whispered.

"Sleep well, Sam." He lowered his head in order to kiss Sam's forehead.

Suddenly violent blows resounded on the door. Priestly jumped whereas Sam awoke. Blows kept on going on, showing the person was very angry or impatient. The two men looked at each other.

"Stay here, I'm going to see who it is," Priestly said standing up. He walked towards the door and opened it. However his eyes opened wide when he noticed an angry looking man and a gun pointed on him. It was Jesse.

It's bad. Very bad. Jesse is here and he isn't happy !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Where is he?" Jesse growled, his gun never leaving Priestley's direction.

"Where's who?" Priestly asked, playing dumb. Suddenly, he was hit with the butt of the gun. He crumpled to the floor.

"Sammy." Jesse said. "I know you're in here. And if you don't want me to kill the freak, you better come out." Jesse said. Sam came out from where he was hiding and held his hands over his head. Jesse stepped forward. "You left me Sam." Sam started to cry.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Jesse gave him an evil grin.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it bitch." Jesse said. Suddenly, he hit Sam in the gut. Sam gasped and bent over as the air was forced from his lungs. "I took you in, I gave you clothes and food, I gave you every fuckin' thing you could ask for, and this is how you repay me?" Jesse asked as he smashed the gun against Sam's face. Sam fell backwards onto the ground. Jesse straddled Sam's hips right then. "For doing that, you little whore, I want something from you."

"Stop it." Sam said. Despite his training, he couldn't kick out of Jesse's hold on him. He hadn't done a training exercise in years and all he wanted right now was for John to show up, save his ass and then make him go run a couple miles. That's all he wanted right now. Suddenly, Jesse punched him again, making Sam's head slingshot off of the hardwood floor.

"You don't tell me what to do." Jesse said as he punched him again. "You listen to me bitch. You're my slave. The only reason you exist is to please me. You do for me what I want, whenever I want, and you don't question me. You understand?" Sam was crying now.

"Yes." Sam whispered. Jesse smiled down at him.

"Good." Jesse said. Suddenly, there were sirens around the apartment building. Jesse got off of Sam and went to the window to see the cops outside. He turned back to Sam. "You called the god damn cops?"

"No." Sam said. "How could I?" Sam asked. Suddenly, Jesse ran out of the apartment. Sam curled in on himself. He felt blood dripping from his nose and his eyes hurt. He just wanted to die right then. He felt horrible for getting Priestly thrown into a situation that he didn't have to be in. That's when he felt strong arms around him.

"Sam." Priestly said. "Are you okay? Sam, answer me please." Sam turned to see Priestly sitting there by him, his eyes full of worry.

"I'm so sorry." Sam whispered to him. "I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

"It's not your fault Sam." Priestly said as he gently helped Sam sit up and hugged him against him.

"No Sam." Priestly said. "Don't you say that. This wasn't your fault." He placed gentle kisses on Sam's forehead. Sam then looked at him and leaned forward to kiss him. Priestly accepted this and even started to kiss Sam back. When they pulled away, Priestly kept Sam hugged against him. "We're going to go away from all of this for awhile. What do you say?"

"Please." Sam begged. "I wanna get away from all of this." Priestly nodded his head and gently continued to kiss Sam's forehead. Before they could go anywhere though, Sam needed medical attention.

Aww. Even through the darkest storms there is still love that can fight through it. All you need it love, love is all you need. Please review


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

At the hospital, Priestly watched Sam sleep. When the cops had come, an ambulance was with them and had taken Sam here for medical attention. Unfortunately, Priestly wasn't allowed to stay with him when a doctor examined and he had been obliged to stay in the waiting room. Except during this time, two cops were came to talk with him about what happened. He had honestly answered their questions, wanting Jesse is arrested and behind bars. The latter had hurt Sam and deserved to be punished.

After the questions, the cops had left saying they'd come back to have Sam's story. He had had to wait a little time again to see the doctor who took care of Sam. When the latter had told him Sam's condition, he had been relieved. He had bruises and some cuts but nothing too serious like a broken arm or a bleeding. He just would be in pain for some time but he was alright.

Now he was waiting. Waiting for Sam's waking. For two hours, he was setting on a hard chair, holding Sam's hand. Sam eventually started to show signs of waking. Priestly was more attentive and when two lids opened to let two blue/green eyes appear, he smiled. "Hey," he whispered. Sam looked at him before looking at the room. Then his eyes fell on Priestly again and he licked his lips.

"P-Priest ?" Once again the older smiled. He was relieved to see the man he was falling in love even though the latter seemed confused and disoriented. But it was normal, especially with what happened.

"I'm here, Sam. Everything is alright." Priestly raised his hand and started to caress Sam's hair. The younger closed his eyes and enjoyed this gesture. Then he opened his eyes and looked at him.

"What happened ? Why am I in a hospital room ?" For a moment, the cook didn't know if he should answer the question. However Sam's puppy eyes begged him to tell him and he couldn't resist at these eyes. Besides Sam would remember. He sighed and started to do circles with his thumb on Sam's hand.

"What do you remember ?" Sam frowned.

"We went to take my affairs after you told me I could sleep at your home and… then you showed me your house. After that, we went to bed because it was late. But we woke up during the night because somebody knocked…" Sam stopped what he was saying and opened his eyes wide. "Jesse !" he exclaimed. Priestly immediately reacted. He put his hands on Sam's shoulders and forced him to lay down again.

"Easy, Sam. You're injured." He released Sam's shoulders and sighed. Sam continued to stare to him with wide opened eyes. Priestly smiled in order to try to reassure him. "Don't worry, he's not here. He left when the police came.{ The younger nodded but there still was doubt in his eyes.

"Are you hurt ?" He could remember Jesse had hit Priestly in order to get in. Priestly smiled again and caressed his hand.

"No, I'm fine." For a moment, there was a silence. Neither Priestly or Sam knew what to say. The older eventually spoke anxiously. "Sam, you can't continue to stay with him. He'll eventually kill you." The younger sighed and looked away. Priestly continued. "Do you remember what you said before the ambulance came ? You said that you want to leave, to get away from him and everything."

"I remember," Sam confirmed softly. It was just after they kissed.

"When you get out, I promise you I take you anywhere you want. I won't let you stay here and Jesse hurt you more."

"But you can't give up your life here for me. You have a job, friends and family here. You can't abandon them for me and my troubles," Sam protested. He didn't want to see Priestly lose everything he had here for him. He wouldn't do to him, it would be unfair. Priestly shook his head and stared to him holding his hand more stronger.

"I don't have any family and my friends… they will understand. I don't care about my job. What I care about is you, Sam. I know we haven't known each other for a long time but I really like you. In fact, I'm falling in love with you and… you're not any trouble. The trouble is this stupid jerk who doesn't deserve you. He has no right to treat you like this. As far as I'm concerned, he deserves to die."

"Priest…" Priestly smiled to him and kissed his hand.

"And then, I don't really want to stay in this town. I have always wanted to travel and if I still didn't do that, it's because I waited to be with the good person to do that. So do you accept to go with me and travel around America ?" Sam watched Priestly then smiled.

"Yes, I would like to." Priestly smiled and stood up to take Sam in his arms. He whispered a thank you in his ear and hugged him, happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After Sam got out of the hospital, they loaded everything they could into the van and took off, well, after Priestly had a tear-filled goodbye with his friends. Piper and Jen cried and hugged Priestly, Tish gave him a pat on the back and a smile, and Trucker shook his hand. Then they were off. They drove for awhile before Priestly pulled over into a tiny motel. When Sam got out, he spied something across the parking lot. A black car that shined in the sun. Sam walked over to it.

"Sam?" Priestly asked as he watched Sam walk to the car. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's okay." Sam said. "I know the owner." He added. He walked to the passenger door and opened it.

"Sam, I don't think this is a good idea." Priestly said. "I mean, what if…"

"Get the hell away from my car!" Someone yelled. There was the sound of a gun loading. Priestly protectively stood in front of Sam and raised his hands up. He didn't even turn around to look at who was threatening them.

"Priestly, move." Sam said, trying to get out of the car.

"No." Priestly said, willing to protect Sam. Finally, Sam pushed around Priestly and went to the person who was there, pushing his arm down to lower the gun.

"Hey Dean." Sam said. Priestly turned to see a gruff looking man standing there, his pistol lowered at his side. He was smiling at Sam with the biggest smile Priestly had ever seen.

"Sam, who's this?" Priestly asked. Sam looked back at him. He let go of Dean's wrist and walked over to Priestly.

"Priestly, this is my big brother Dean." Sam said. "Dean, this is my hero Priestly." Sam said. Priestly blushed and felt Sam grab a hold of his hand. That's when Dean seemed to notice the bruises on Sam's face, but he didn't say anything.

"I was just heading for a drink." Dean said. "Care to join me?" He asked. Sam looked over at Priestly.

"Sure." Priestly said. Dean walked over and pushed the passenger door back open.

"Do I get my Sidekick Geekboy as shotgun?" Dean asked. Sam let go of Priestley's hand and went to the passenger side door. Priestly got in the back, sitting behind Dean so he could watch Sam.

They arrived at the bar and after a couple of beers, Sam excused himself from the table. Dean looked over at Priestly and took in his appearance. He took a sip of his beer.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Dean asked as he stood from the table. Priestly was nervous, but followed along behind him.

They walked outside when Dean took a swing at Priestly. Priestly ducked and easily got Dean into a chocker hold, but he got out of it quickly.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" Dean asked him as the continued to fight. That's when Sam made an appearance.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him away from Priestly, but Dean accidentally spun around and hit Sam in the face. Sam went down quickly to the sidewalk. Priestly lunged forward for him.

"Sam." Priestly said. He rubbed the bruises on his cheeks. He gently kissed his forehead before looking back at Dean, who seemed worried about his brother. "What kind of brother are you?" Priestly yelled. "Sam's already been through enough crap in his life! He doesn't need it from you too!"

"Stop…yelling." Sam said. Priestly looked down at him. "He's not Jesse. You don't have to hate him." He whispered. Dean looked at him strange.

"Jesse?" Dean asked. "Who's Jesse?" Priestly shot him a dangerous look, telling him that they were bordering on a dark piece of territory.

"Jesse Moore is the devil." Priestly said. "He hurt Sam, and now I'm going to hurt him. I swear to God that I'm going to hurt him for even laying a hand on Sam." With that, he got Sam to his feet and they began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. Priestly turned around for a brief moment to look at Dean before turning his head back with his arms wrapped around Sam.

"Sam needs his rest." Priestly said. "He just got out of the hospital."

Priestly needs to learn to tell his bad news better. I mean, Sam's very, very protective big brother just found out that Sam got out of the hospital. That can't be easy for him. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**For a moment, Dean didn't move. The words kept on playing in his head. Sam was in the hospital ? His baby brother had to go to the hospital even though he hated this place ? Why ? What happened ? He shook his head, it wasn't the moment to think about that. He raised his head and saw Priestly moving a confused and unfocused Sam. That made him react immediately.**

"**Wait !" he yelled, running. Priestly stopped and turned a little to look at the brother. **

**« What now ? You didn't hear what I said ? I don't have the time to talk, Sam needs to rest." Dean glared at him. **

"**You think I'll let you take my baby brother away ? If you did, then you're wrong. I'm coming with you," Priestly didn't answer. He knew he couldn't keep Dean from following him. Fortunately, their motel room wasn't too far. So the walk didn't last too much time. However this time allowed Sam to come at his senses. When they got in their room, he was almost aware. Priestly made him sit down on the only bed.**

"**Sam, you with me ?" Sam looked at him and nodded. The former cook frowned when he saw pain in his eyes. "Your head hurts ?" Once again, Sam nodded. Even if he was awake, he was so tired he didn't want to speak. Priestly sighed and raised after caressing his cheek. "I'm going to search for some pain killers." **

**Dean, who was in a corner watching this exchange curiously, saw Priestly leave for the bathroom and took advantage of this to sit down besides his brother. He laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly.**

"**Hey Sammy." Said-Sammy turned the head to look at him and smiled tiredly. **

"**Hey Dean," he replied. **

"**I'm sorry for the blow-up. I really didn't want to hit you. I… I was mad and I didn't think. I'm so so…"**

"**Shh Dean, I understand. I know you didn't want to hit me," Sam said honestly. "It's ok, really." For a moment, Dean looked at his brother as though he wanted to reassure himself. Then he smiled and took him in his arms. **

"**I'm so happy to see you again Sammy." Sam closed his eyes, letting his brother's warmth warm him. He missed that. He missed his brother so much, he thought he wouldn't ever see him again. Tears came in his eyes but he didn't do something to stop them to flow. **

"**Me too, Dean. I missed you very much," he whispered in Dean's ear. The latter closed his eyes but unlike Sam, he didn't cry even though he really wanted to. They finally separated when Priestly cleared his throat. They saw him standing in front of the bathroom with tablets and a glass of water in his hands. For a moment there was an awkward silence in the room where nobody knew what to do or say. Then Priestly moved closer and gave at Sam what he had in his hands. **

"**Thanks," Sam said before swallowing two tablets and water. The cook took the glass and put it on the table. The same silence came back. The three men looked at each other waiting somebody speak or do something. Sam eventually sighed and yawned. All the events of the day caught up him. **

"**I'm going to sleep, I'm very tired." Priestly and Dean nodded and watched the younger one settle down on the bed. He was quickly asleep. When he noticed Sam still was in his clothes, Dean decided to take his jeans and shoes off of him. Priestly watched him. He could see how much carefully the older brother was with his brother. Dean loved his brother, it was clear. However he couldn't prevent himself from frowning. If Dean loved him as much as his gestures showed, then why didn't he do something to help Sam ? Why didn't Sam seem to want to go him to ask him help ? **

**He jumped when Dean cleared his throat to attract his attention and looked at him. The hunter had his arms crossed on his chest and watched him, eyebrows frowned. He seemed to wait for something from him. But what ? He didn't know. **

"**What ?" he said cautiously. **

"**Tell me why Sam was in hospital ?" The question didn't surprise him. He sighed and lowered his head, wondering if he should answer. When he raised the head and met Dean's eyes, he knew that yes, he was going to reply. Dean's expression clearly showed he waited for an answer. **

"**You should sit," he said showing him a chair. Dean looked at him for a moment before crossing the room and sitting down. Priestly sighed again and sat too. He opened the mouth and told the story. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Dean set there in silence for a moment. He couldn't believe the story that Priestly had just told him. Sam had been beat…and he hadn't even called Dean to ask for help? Dean knew that if Sam would've called, he would've been there in a heartbeat to kick the guys ass from here to the moon and back. No one touched his little brother like that and got away with it. No one.

"What I don't understand is why he didn't call me." Dean said. "I mean, before he left for college, we were so close. Why wouldn't he come to me if he was in danger?"

"As much as I would love to answer these questions Dean, I can't read Sam's mind, so I don't know what he was thinking. Those are questions you'll have to ask him later on. But right now, I think that it's best if you don't…" Then, as if on cue, Sam started screaming.

"No! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disobey you!" Sam yelled out. He was thrashing around in the bed, as if he was trying to free himself from Jesse's invisible hands. "You're hurting me!" He yelled out. Priestly quickly went to Sam. Dean was hot on his heels.

"Sammy!" Priestly yelled. "Listen to me. Whatever you're seeing isn't real. I'm real, Dean's real. Jesse's not here Sam. Jesse's not here." Priestly gently touched the bruises on Sam's head. "Jesse's not here." He whispered. Sam opened his eyes and curled closer to Priestly.

"Don't let him hurt me anymore." Sam told Priestly. "Please Priest. Please don't let him hurt me anymore."

"I won't Sammy." Priestly told Sam. He looked at Dean, who was set on the edge of the bed by Sam. Dean was amazed by how sweet Priestly was to his little brother. "Just go back to sleep. Dean and me will be here when you wake up young Prince." Priestly added. Sam soon drifted off to sleep.

"I'm not leaving him ever again." Dean said. He gave Priestly a look, telling him there was no argument.

"Fine." Priestly said. "He needs his brother after all." Dean nodded his head and smiled. He always got his way.

Priestly really takes care of Sam. Let's make sure that they stay together. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Sam woke up after a good night of sleeping. He couldn't explain but he felt warm and safe. The only thing he knew was he didn't want these feelings to leave. Then when he opened his eyes, he knew where the feelings came from. The came from the two arms which were around his waist, holding against a warm chest. Wondering whose the arms were, he turned in the embrace. His eyes widened when he saw Priestly. What surprised him the most was the bruises. What happened ? And where were they ?

He raised his head, not wanting to stand up or sit up because of the safety that the arms gave him, and looked around the room. They were in a motel room that seemed him familiar. But his thoughts trailed off when his eyes fell on a form in the other bed. His eyes opened wide when he recognized the form. How couldn't he recognize it ? Before he had left for Stanford, he had lived with it all the time.

"Dean…" he whispered, shocked. He was lost. Why was Dean here ? Then he remembered everything. He remembered seeing the Impala, then his brother, then the fight between Priestly and Dean, then nothing. He thought he could remember something else but it was too blurred for that he could see what it was.

As if the older felt Sam's eyes on him, he turned on the bed and opened his eyes. Green eyes meet his and Sam froze. He couldn't say or do something. Eventually Dean sat up and smiled.

"Hey Sam. How are you ?" Sam opened and closed his mouth several times before he succeeded to say something.

"I'm fine." It was true. He just had a headache but it wasn't nothing he couldn't bear. Apparently, in spite of all the years where they weren't together, Dean knew when his baby brother was hiding something from him.

"I bet you have a headache, don't you?" Sam didn't reply, but Dean didn't need his answer to know he was right. He stood and went to the bathroom. He came back with two tablets and a glass of water. Sam took them gratefully and swallowed the tablets and the water. Then he put the glass on the night stand. For a moment, there was a silence between the two brothers. One didn't know what to say whereas the other wanted to ask something but didn't know if it was the good time to do that. Eventually Dean sighed.

"Why didn't you call me to tell me what happened with this son of a bitch ? I'd helped you." Sam opened his eyes wide. How did Dean know about Jesse ?

"Dean…" Sam started to protest.

"Sam, no. Tell me now ! I think I deserve to know why my baby brother had stayed with a bastard ?"

Knowing that he couldn't escape from the talk, Sam sighed. He opened his mouth and started to talk.

Sorry for the long wait but I was very busy. I hope you'll like it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You what?" Dean asked. Sam closed his eyes. He had told Dean the reason why he had stuck with Jesse, and Dean had been in shock. "How the hell could you still be in love with him? He beat you!"

"Not at first." Sam said. Priestly was still asleep, but Sam had left the safety of his arms so that he could talk to Dean outside. Sam was sitting on the hood of the Impala while Dean paced in front of him. He had thrown a couple punches at the wall. But when Sam almost started crying, Dean stopped.

"Sammy, I'm sorry." Dean said. "You don't need me bein a jerk to you." He gently ruffled Sam's hair. Sam smiled at him. "Now calmly tell me what exactly happened." Dean added. Sam sighed.

"When we first started dating, he was so nice. He would hold open the door for me, he would buy me things, he was the nicest person in the world. But soon, he wanted me to drop out of school, then he wanted me to drop out of college, then I couldn't go places by myself, and soon, he started to beat me. I ran a couple times, but I learned…I learned…" Sam started crying then. Dean was about to move to Sam when someone pushed him away and hugged him.

"Just breathe Sammy." Priestly said, running Sam's back and hugging him. "It's okay. It's okay." He said.

"Hey." Dean said. He pulled Priestly away from Sam and was about to hit him. Dean's raised fist made Sam go into shock. He started to hyperventilate. Because he didn't see Dean or Priestly. Instead, he saw Jesse, his fist about to crash into Sam's face. "Sammy." Dean said, lowering his fist and looking at his brother. He ran over to him. "Hey look at me." He said. Priestly set on the hood next to him.

"No one's ever gonna hurt you again." Priestly said. "Not while I'm till breathing." He gently massaged his neck.

"I'm…sorry." Sam said. He was shaking a lot as Priestly pulled him into a hug. Dean stared at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong baby brother." Dean said. Sam rested his head against Priestly chest as he caught his breath again. Dean walked up to him and patted his back. Priestly looked over at him. He wasn't exactly in Dean's fan club.

"Come on." Priestly said, getting Sam to his feet and walking him back to the room. "Take it easy. One step at a time." Dean realized how gentle Priestly was with Sam, and how much Sam seemed to take to him. He made a vow then, that if Jesse Moore ever showed his face around Dean, he would kill him.

"Thank your Priestly." Sam said as Priestly lead him to the bed and set him down. Sam fell asleep again. Priestly smiled at him before whispering in his ear.

"I'm falling in love with you Sammy." He said. He gently kissed Sam's forehead then and smiled.

Oh poor Sammy! Good thing he had Priestly! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 :**

Several days went by during which Dean accompanied his brother and Priestly. He couldn't say no to Sam when the latter asked him to join them in their journey. And then, to be honest, he didn't want to leave Sam since he had just found him. So he had followed them (in his Impala, of course. He could never ride in Priestley's van), though he made sure of leaving Sam and Priestly alone for some times. He didn't want to see them make out. After all, there were things a brother didn't want to know or see about his sibling.

At this moment, they were in a dinner in a town which they didn't know the name. The town was lost between vast fields where the only thing alive that you could occasionally see were the cows. So they weren't here for the tourism, they had stopped here just to eat and rest a little. However, people in the dinner didn't seem to love seeing strangers in their town because as soon as they got in, people looked at them mistrustfully. And their apparences didn't help. They probably didn't get used to see a man with a leather jacket, boots and jeans with holes, another man with a green mohawk, piercings, tattoos, and odd clothes, and the last man holding another man's hand who seemed "normal" except a bruise on his face.

However Dean, Sam and Priestly didn't pay attention, since they were used to that, and sat down around a table, where Dean could observe the whole dinner. A waitress eventually came reluctantly and gave them the menu and left quickly.

"People from here aren't very nice," Sam said, eyebrows frowned.

"Ignore them," Dean replied, eyes on the menu. "We're staying here just to eat. We'll leave as soon as we finish eating." Sam nodded and looked at his menu. Priestly cast a glance at the dinner and met a scornfully look from a group of men. These men seemed to not to appreciate their looks. That or they were homophobic. From a look, he made them understand to not to search for troubles before returning at the menu he was holding.

Eventually the waitress came back to take their orders. Then, once she left, Dean started to talk.

"So, where do you want to go after this?" Priestly shrugged.

"I don't know. Sam ?"

"Everywhere except Las Vegas." While the mohawk man laughed, Dean protested.

"Come on, Sam. It'll be funny!" Sam crossed his arms on his chest. He knew his brother wanted to go to Las Vegas, just to win money and to have fun. But in this moment, it was a very bad idea. After all, they didn't have a lof of money - money which was used for the trip - and they couldn't lose it.

"No Dean. You'll lose all the money we have and we won't be able to eat or sleep in motels." Dean pouted, making Priestly laugh.

"We can just drive and we'll see where that takes us," he proposed after finishing laugh.

"Good idea," Dean said. Their conversation ended when the waitress came with their plates. They finally could eat after longs hours on the road.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

During their meal, Sam excused himself to the bathroom. As he walked there, the waitress motioned to one of the men who had kept staring at the three. He nodded his head and stood up and headed towards the kitchen. He cut through it towards the hallway where the bathrooms were and he waited. Finally, Sam came out. The guy put a gun at the base of his neck.

"I swear, you even try to yell for those other two and I will shoot you." He said. Sam raised his hands up over his head. "Now you and me are going on a little walk. We don't take to kindly to your kind here."

"What do you mean my kind?" Sam asked. The man kicked him in his lower back.

"You fags." He said. "God didn't put woman on this earth for you to go around sleeping with other men. That sodomy boy! It's a sin!" He hit Sam again. Sam grunted. The guy pushed him through the kitchen, where no one even but up a fuss to what the guy was doing. If this guy was focused onto him, then he wasn't onto Dean and Priestly. At least he hoped.

"Sam's taking awhile." Priestly said.

"Well, he has to adjust his make-up, powder his nose, probably change his tampon." Dean laughed. Priestly rolled his eyes with a smile, then looked out the window. That's when he saw something that made his heart stop. "Dean!"

"Wh't." Dean asked with a mouth full of food. Priestly didn't answer. He stood and ran outside. Dean looked out to see what Priestly had seen. It was Sam being horded into a van by a big man with a rifle. "Sam!" Dean yelled. The van took off with a loud squeal. Priestly skidded to a stop.

"Get your car!" He said. "We have to follow him!"

"Get in!" Dean yelled as he slid across the hood of the car and got to the drivers side. Him and Priestly were both in the car at the same time, not even bothering to buckle up before Dean stomped down on the gas pedal and raced off after the van.

"Where are you taking me?" Sam asked. The guy that was driving looked in the rearview mirror. The passenger guy turned around and looked at the third guy who was riding with Sam.

"We're going to make you pray for salvation for your sins." The guy said. That's when Sam realized that the guy in the passenger seat was dressed in priest's clothing. "And if you don't, then we will kill you."

"But you're a man of God." Sam said. "You can't just go around killing people. I think they look down on murderers at the Gates." Sam said. The guy in the back slapped him. The passenger guy started to talk.

"They also look down on men fucking other men like animals." The guy in the back said. The driver hadn't said much, if anything at all. They hit a gravel road and soon they stopped. Sam was forced out of the van by the guys and taken to a giant stone cross. If this wasn't an alter, then he didn't know what one was.

"Down on your knees." The priest said. Sam had to bite his lip from laughing. That sounded like something Jesse would have told Sam, or maybe Priestly if he really wanted to do that. Sam knelt in front of the cross. "Pray." The priest said. "Pray that God forgives you for your wrongdoing."

"I haven't done anything." Sam said. That's when he heard the gun loading and he felt the gun being pressed against his back. Sam thought that his life was over right then, that he had survived Jesse just to be killed by some religious freaks in the middle of nowhere.

"Drop the gun." Someone said. The priest and the others turned around to see Priestly and Dean standing there, both holding guns. Sam went to stand up, but the driver pushed him into the cross. His head hit one of the arms and he fell down. Priestly glared angrily at the guy who had pushed him.

"I said drop the damn gun." Dean said. The priest pushed the gun in the other guys hand down. "Why the hell did you kidnap my brother?"

"He's committing a sin." The priest said. "Both him and this…punk…have committed sins, together." Dean had enough of this. Normally, he wouldn't shoot a holy man, but this guy, this small town prick, had gone too far. He unloaded his bullets into him. The other two ran forward and Priestly shot them both only using one bullet each. What Dean didn't know about Sam's boyfriend was that he use to be an amateur game hunter before he took the way of the hippie. After the bullets stopped flying, Priestly ran for Sam, who was slowly getting up.

"Get the number off that truck?" Sam asked as Priestly knelt by him. He quickly pulled Sam into a hug.

"Are you okay Sammy?" He asked. Sam nodded his head. "I'm so sorry." He added. Sam stood up, Priestly following.

"It's not your fault." Sam sad. "How's about we just get the hell out of here right now?"

"Works for me." Dean said. He helped Priestly walk Sam away from the cross and the dead bodies. The more Dean thought about it, he didn't really feel that bad for shooting the priest. He hurt his little brother. "Vegas, here we come. Sam slapped him.

"No!" He yelled while Priestly laughed.

"Get me the hell out of here." Jesse more said through the phone to his best friend. "Where's Sam?"

"He took off with the freak." Jesse's friend Eric Gamble said. "Hard telling what he's doing with him now."

"I swear, you have to get me out of here." Jesse said.

"You're not able for parole yet." Eric said. Jesse smiled.

"I have a plan." Jesse said. "You just track down Sam Winchester. I'll handle the rest." Eric nodded his head and went to work.

Bad Jesse! Hit on the nose! I think he needs a time-out, or maybe a good throwing off a cliff. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: Sorry this was so long waiting. My partner disappeared on me so I have to take the reins for this story. So I hope you guys still like it as well. If you don't, I won't right anymore but if you do,, please let me know and I'll try my best to write more…**

Days turned to months and before they knew it, Sam and Priestly had pretty much become an old married couple, minus the old and well, the married parts. Dean used to joke and called them Grandma and Grandpa, Sam being the grandma in the analogy.

New York seemed to be more accepting of them. Because this, after all, is the city that has a naked cowboy that plays for you during traffic jams. While Dean worked the bar scene, finding many good ones and playing wingman to someone he met at a urinal, Sam and Priestly went sight seeing. Sam had been to New York state before, but never the city. It was so bright, filled with bright lights and brilliant color. Sam wished he could've been alive in the 60's and 70's, when the hippie movement was in full swing. He would've loved to have seen San Francisco and New York in those days.

"This almost beats LA." Priestly said. "For the longest time, that was the biggest city I'd ever been to and even then, it was only about one or twice a year, maybe three times if my dad got a good haul." Sam looked at him strange. "He was a trucker, not a drug transporter." Sam smiled.

"My dad's job took us lots of places." Sam said. "He would leave Dean and me alone a lot until I got older, then I'd be left alone in whatever apartment, house, or motel we were living in at the time. Sometimes I'd be with one of my uncles, or I would be by myself." Sam told Priestly. He had slowly started to tell Priestly about his life. He felt comfortable enough with him to tell him all of this crap he had lived with for all these years.

"Is that why you stuck with Jesse?" Priestly asked. "Were you afraid of being alone again?" Sam sighed.

"Yes…no…maybe…I don't really know." Sam said. "Part of e never wanted to be alone again, but part of me just wanted him to leave me alone so I could finally move on with my life." Priestly grabbed his arm and spun him around to look at him.

"Do you want me to leave you so you can move on with your life?" Priestly asked, being super serious. Sam just stared at him.

"No." He said. "I want to move on with my life, but I want it to be with you." Sam smiled at him. Priestly smiled at Sam and wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him close and gently kissing him. That's when he heard a nose from the store window they were in front of. They turned to see a TV bank set up. The news channel that was one was flashing a breaking news screen.

"California Police along with the FBI have started a national manhunt for Jesse Darius Moore. Moore has escaped a prison in Santa Clara county, California. He was arrested for domestic violence when he hunted down his ex and severely beat him and the man he was staying with. After his incarceration, it was found that Moore was also involved in the deaths of three other flames, two males and one female. He is considered to be armed and dangerous." The woman explained. A sketch of Jesse appeared on the screen. Sam gasped.

"Oh god. He's coming for me! He's gonna kill me!" Sam panicked. Priestly kept Sam close.

"Don't worry." He said. "There's a million people in the city alone. Plus, you have Dean and me to protect you. Jesse is never going to harm you again." He hugged Sam close. "Let's go back to the motel. We'll call Dean and tell him what happened." Sam nodded.

They walked down the street, hand in hand. They weren't as afraid of the homophobic sons of bitches that had threatened them back in that no name diner in the speck on the map town. That didn't mean that there weren't any in this city though. But Priestly felt safe with Sam. There were a million eyes on them, but none of them were seeing them. They were perfectly anonymous strangers.

Eric had been tracking them. He was a hacker. He had put his skills to use at MIT before heading out west to become a slacker in California. He met Jesse in L.A. not long after he had convinced the cops that he had nothing to do with the "accident" of Miss Alexis McGee. Hey hit it off and soon, Eric was doing dirty work for Mr. Moore. And right now was no different.

Ever since Jesse had told him to track them, he had been using his computer to follow them, hacking into their cell phone tracking devices and pinpointing their exact location. He'd relay the info back to his boss and help him avoid the cops who were looking for him. And right now, he was walking into Greenwich Village, on Manhattan Island. The three were staying in a motel there. Now all he had to do was get Sam separate and deliver him to Jesse.

"How hard can this be?" He laughed to himself as he walked.


End file.
